ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shove
Shove (sometimes referred to as Dozerbot) was an inexalted House Robot with a high box-shaped chassis. It was constructed by Derek Foxwell. The machine had two turquoise eyes, and was armed with a large static scoop/shovel on the front, which was not used for combat. Shove was used by the Robot Wars backstage crew to push defeated or destroyed robots to the arena exits if they couldn't drive out themselves. Shove was used in the main series from Series 1-3, and the qualifiers and side competitions for Series 2 and 3, as Series 1 had no qualifiers or side competitions. But despite this, Shove was never actually seen or mentioned on the television show at all, the only house robot to not be seen on the TV. According to the Robot Wars Fun Fax, Shove was the inspiration behind Shunt. Both bear resemblance to earthmovers, both bear a similar body, and both feature a similar scoop (only Shove's scoop is static). The original design of Shove was seen along other original concept sketches for the House Robots, some of which were used in the design of the machines used in the televised show (Such as Evildoer, the design of which was used for Matilda), and others were overlooked entirely, such as Phobia. Of these initial concept sketches, Shove appears to be the only one that was actually constructed as it was originally designed. By necessity, Shove was a great deal bigger and heavier than the four original house robots. Its exact specs are unknown, but it needed to be capable of pushing 200 kgs, the superheavyweight limit from Extreme 1 onwards. Although Shove never actually featured on the televised show, it did feature on the House Robot edition of the Robot Wars: Ultimate Warrior Collection videos. It appears without its shell, for Chris Reynolds to explain how each of the house robots' drivetrains work, he used this despite it being a four wheel drive robot, whilst the rest of the house robots at the time were two wheel drive (or tracked, in Sir Killalot's case). Reynolds described Shove's chassis as being "your basic robot chassis", implying how simplistic Shove was, compared to the rest of the house robots. Shove also appears in the background at several other points during the film, whilst Reynolds is going through the other house robots. Like all of the other early house robots, Shove, over the course of the show's run, was modified to cope with the evolving standard of robots competing. However, most of the modifications came as the weight increase came about, so it could cope easier when shunting the heavier competitors. The chassis was reinforced, and wheel guard bars were installed for extra integrity. From Series 4 onwards, Refbot took over the cleaning job for all in-house events, because he was already in the arena for each match, and had sufficient design & power to fulfill the role. However, Shove continued to be used for live events and qualifiers, because it was easier to transport than the Refbot. Category:House Robots Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops